From prom Queen to mutant
by sweetchika
Summary: This is a storie about a popular teenage girl. Who's life was turned upside down when her parents don't want her so they kick her out of the house. She was in the wrong place in the wrong time, that's when her life chance, when she meets four turtles. This is my story from prom queen to mutant Lizard
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**INTRO**_

_**Heya i'm Kiara**_

_**I have long brown hair and blue eyes. My fav color is pink and black and I like to wear boots. I'm 16 years old. My mom and dad dont want me and I don't know why. I'm very popular and I have a pet lizard. I'm very friendly, caring, fun, hopeless romantic, sweet, kind, funny and music is my life, I'm also a great fighter and if you mess with me, I will kill you. I like animals, music, pizza, movies, boots, ribbens, boys, food exspesially chocolate, skateboarding, reading and i love JUSTEN BIEBER! I dislike school, vegebles, mean people ( like my parents ) the dark and boring movies. My talents are that I can sing, drawing, cooking and fighting**_

_**END OF INTRO**_

_Me and my parents where fighting. They told me how useless I am and I am a mistake and so the fighting begin. They where shouting at me and the next thing I knew, I felt a sting on my cheek. My head wipe to the left and I held my cheek. I stared at my mom in shock, she just hit me, thats the first time that she hit me. I'm use too that my dad abused me but my mom. I was still staring at my mom in shock and tears where rolling down my cheek when suddently my dad crab me by my hair, I screamed__**. **__He draged me to the door and threw me out. I just lay their, outside in the cold, staring at my dad. Tears where streaming down my face. He throw me money and said_

_"Their is money, go get out of our site. We don't want to see your ugly face here again. You are a big mistake!"_

_Then he shuts the door. I bring my knees to my face and hug them, I just cried my eyes out. I felt something on my boot cause I am just wearing a pink short shirt with a short black shorts and black boots and a ribbon in my hair, my hand and on my leg. I look what is on my boot and saw it is my lizard. It looks like she is comforting me._

_I smiled at Liz and pick her up, I also pick the money up and went down the street. It was dark and i dont know where to go, so I just walk._


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't know for how long I walk but it felt like a really long time. Liz was sleeping on my shoulder, she looks so peaceful and cute. Then you look at me, my eyes are puffy and red from crying. But I just can't believe that my parents threw me out like I was a peace of trash. I was in the middel of New York know. _

_I was walking down an alley when i notice someone whas following me so I just pick up my space. I walked faster and faster until I begin running_

_I run down the alley until a dead end so I just turned around and saw 3 men walking closer to me. I back up until I hit the wall. I was really scared. Yea i know i'm a fighter but come on 3 guys that are a lot taller and more buffer that me, I wont even have a fighting chance. So yea I'm scared_

_"Well well well look what we have here boys, a beautifull young girl, that is all alone" the one guy in the middel says and chuckles_

_"L-Leave me alone p-please" I say_

_"No can do girly so what about we have some fun" the one on the left say_

_"yea come here, so we can have some fun sweetcheeks" the one on the right say_

_"guys stop it your scaring her, only me and her are going to have some fun. Isn't that right beautiful" the one in the middel say_

_"no way in hell" i said to them_

_Then suddently something falls on me. I look down and saw Liz on the ground staring at the guys. It looks like she want to kills them._

_"Please let it be bird poop, please don't let it be bird poop"_

_then it begins to burn_

_"haaaa it burns, it burns. Not bird poop, Not bird poop haaaaa"_

_then everything around me begins to blur. But before I black out. I heard someone screemed_

_"Mikey why the hell did you drop it!"_

_"It was not me, it did just slipped out of my hands"_

_And the 3 boys in front of me was down and in their place whas 4 huge figures. Then everything went black..._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys. Sorry that I took so long to update, I couldn't login _**

_I woke up on a couch in some sort of room. i felt really strange and I mean really really strange. I look at my hands and notice that I have only 4 fingers and I'm GREEN. I screemed, I look around fast and saw a mirror. I ran up to it, I don't care where I am now, I just need to look at me._

_I was standing infront of the mirror, my eyes closed. When I open my eyes I can't believe what I saw..._

_I look ike a lizard, my face is diffrent, my skin is green, I have a FRIKKEN TAIL, I have claws and my hair is shotter and black_

_I must say I look like Liz and cute. Wait what am i saying, I'm a reptile. I can't believe it, I felt so angry and i wanted to cry, what the hell happen, yesterday i was a human and know i am a animal and in someone's house_

_I look around but then something catches my eye and i cant believe what i saw. I think i am going to black out again, everything around me is spinning. This is to much for me and the next thing i saw was blackness..._


	4. Chapter 4

_I woke up again on the same couch but there was a huge turtle infront of me. I screemed and punch him in the face, kick him in the stomach and head butted him. He fell to the ground holding his head and stomack._

_"Hey what was that for, I was only checking if your awake" he said standing up_

_"Get away from me you freak" I screemed at him_

_"You should see yourself girly, you don't look pretty yourself" someone behind me said_

_I turned around and saw another huge turtle but he was wearing a red mask_

_"Hey you should see yourself, you are uglier than that dude with the orange mask that I beat up" I said pointing back at the other turtle_

_"Hey I'm much hotter than Mikey" he said_

_"Dude I'm right here and hhhheeeeyyyy"Mikey said, I think it is his name_

_"Pfffffff No!"_

_"The dudet has spoken" Mikey said standing beside me_

_"I see she's awake" someone said and I turned around and see a turtle with a blue mask. I must say he is attractive wait what am I saying. The one with the red mask is attractive wait what the hell am I saying, ugh the lizard DNA is messing my brain up._

_"I'm Leo, the dumb one their is Mikey and the one with the attitude problem is Raph and then there's Donnie" he said pointing to the one with the purple mask that just walk in_

_"Ok I took some DNA samples and it's going to take time..._

_"Time fooooor.." I said interrupting him_

_"It's will take time to figure out the antidote to turn you back human" Donnie said_

_"How long" Leo ask_

_"Maby months, maby a year or so..." he said but I cut him off_

_"A YEAR!" I screemed_

_"I'M GONNA BE A LIZARD FOR THAT LONG!" I screemed again_

_"Stop screeming your making my ears bleed" Raph said_

_"Actually ears can't bleed" I said in a matter of fact tone_

_" Oh shut up" Raph said_

_"Make me" I said sticking my tong out :p_

_"Don't mess with me..." I cut him off_

_"Oh no, don't mess with me Raphie boy. I can kick your ass right here, right now and since I'm a lizard, I can do much more damage than I used too, s don't mess with me"_

_"Ohhhhh I'm soooo scared" he said in a teasing voice_

_I was about to attack him when Leo hold me back. _

_"Leo I will kick your ass too if you don't let go off me"_

_"What's going on in here" a girl spoke_

_I turned around and saw a rat and another turtle but she was a girl_

_"OMN, she's awake" she ran to me and pulled me into a hug_

_She finally pulled away and look at me. I was confused to why she hugged and I think she saw it_

_"Sorry, I'm just happy that theirs another girl in the house, it's not fun to be the only girl in the house. Oh and bay the way I'm Arya" she said and hug me again_

_(ok guys Arya is my good friends NinjaFanatic's character but that story is coming out soon. She is the sister of the turtles but you will learn more about her when the story is out. Hope you enjoy this story I will update soon and I don't mean Justin Bieber's soo;-) )_


	5. Chapter 5

_"Ok can you let go now" I said trying to get out of Arya's hug_

_"Oh sorry" she said letting go of me_

_"O yeah this is Splinter or Master Splinter or Sensai, call him what ever you like" she said pointing to the rat_

_"Good evening my dear" he said_

_"Hi Master Splinter" I waved_

_"Hey wait a minute where's Liz" I said looking around_

_"Who's Liz" Raph ask_

_"My pet lizard"_

_"Ohhh boy" Donnie said_

_"What!" I ask looking at him_

_"When the mutagen fell on you was she perhaps by your side?" Leo ask_

_"Yeah she was, why" _

_"Oh uhmmm"_

_"Wait I look like her, does that mean" I said looking at Donnie with a little hope in my eyes_

_"Yeah Liz became a part of you when you mutated" Donnie said_

_"NO, no Liz" I fell to my knees and began to cry_

_Arya came and hug me and I just cried on her shoulder. _

_"Don't worry she is a part from you luckely" Arya whisperd in my ear_

_"Yeah thanks Arya" I said huging her tighter_

_"Hey dudet don't worry we are here for you" Mikey said rubbing my back_

_"Thanks oh and bay the way my name is Kiara" I said standing up_

_"Well it's nice to meet you Kiara" Mikey said huging me_

_"No it's not" Raph whisperd_

_I glared at him and he glared at me. He was so distracted he didn't even know my tale is by his foot. I just smirked and he had a confused exspresion then *BAM* he was laying on the ground. I began to laugh and everyone was also laughing even Master Splinter. I look down with a smile at Raph and he glared at me then smile at me, I look at him confused and sudently I was on the ground with raph ontop of me_

_"Raph get of your fat"I said trying to push him off_

_"I'm not fat it's muscles and the shell" He said stairing down at me. Everyone was laughing. Raph and I was just stairing in each others eyes , he looked at my eyes then my lips and back at my eyes and I did the same. He began to lean in and..._


	6. Chapter 6

_I kick him off and he fell onto his back_

_"Wow that was tense, we really thought you guys would kiss" mikey laught_

_I just stared at Raph and he stared back at me, I blushed_

_"Hey Kiara can I talk to you for a sec" Arya said and grab my hand , she ran to her room and close the door_

_"What happend with you and Raph" she ask smiling at me, that made me blush more_

_"I don't know" I said looking down_

_"He sooooo like you" _

_"No he doesn't" _

_"Yes he does"_

_"No"_  
_"Then why would he almost kiss you"_

_"I don't know"_

_"Do you like him" She ask out of know where_

_"Uhhh uhmmmm"_

_"OMN you do!" she screemed and grab my hand_

_"OK OK I do kinda" I laught_

_"Awwww you two will make a cute couple" she said hugging me_

_"Thanks" I hug back_

_*****A few days later*****_

_**(sorry for the time skip)**_

_I walk out of my room thinking off the past few days. Everybody know alot about me know. Me and Arya are best friends. Raph and I got alot closer also_

_I walk into the living room seeing Raph on the couch_

_"Hey Raph your alot more teddybear than your brothers"_

_"What" he said looking at me_

_"Your fat" _

_"What!"_

_"Are you deaf or something or probally all that fat choking your ears"_

_"You wanna go" he said standing up_

_"Oh yea" *pulling up my sleaves*_

_"You don't even have sleaves"_

_"Shut up and get over here" I said kicking him in the stomack_

_We started to fight. Me kicking him but miss, he punshing me but miss. It went sooo on until I was ontop of him. His arms was around my waist and my one arm was around his neck and the other one covering his eyes. Just then Leo and Arya walked in_

_"What are you guys doing" Leo ask_

_"Uhhh" Raph said_

_"What does it look like, we are Japanise hugging each other" I said trying to hold in my laugh cause the look on their faces is priceless_

_"O.k" Arya said smiling at me then they walk off_

_Me and Raph burst out laughing_

_"Did you see the look on their faces" Raph laughed_

_"Y-Yeah" I laughed_

_Suddently I was on the ground and Raph ontop off me. We just stared into each others eyes until I felt a pear of lips on mine. I kissed back. I felt fireworks and bombs go off in the kiss . We pulled away and smile at each other. I was blushing_

_He got off of me and help me up. He kissed me again, well until we saw a flash go off. We pulled away and look at Arya with my phone taking pictures of us_

_"Uhmmmmm" me and Raph said at the same time_

_"Awwwww how cute" Arya said..._


End file.
